Blinc
by MepiclyBlawestruck
Summary: A/U Harry/Ginny Ron/Hr Post GoF.. Cant explain plot at the moment. Some Course language and Sex scenes later on/maybe... Animagus Harry ...OK More of a T-M rating...
1. Out for a Run

I own nothing bar most of the plot, The most talented J.K. Rowling Owns everything.

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

'_Animal speech'_

A wolf bounded through the streets of Surrey, behind it followed a bear and a snow leopard. The wolf arrived at the end of a street, the street sign shadowed out by the bear; the wolf gave a smile and quietly howled to the snow leopard. He smiled back then turned and ran to the next street along and sprinted around the corner. The bear gave the wolf with a quizzical look and shrugged.

"Arrooo," the wolf howled loudly and the bear roared along with it suddenly the lights turned on in the fourth house along on the second story and a fat man put his face up to the window.

'_Oi Ron you going to sleep here or do you want to actually come and sleep on a bed?' _Harry, who was in wolf form, asked the bear who was actually Ron.

'_I'll come in. Where'd Gins go?" _Ron replied looking around with sleepy eyes.

'_She went round the back way, I'm only meant to have one person over but whatever,' _Harry answered with a grin.

The bear and the wolf walked toward the house at number four. As they stepped across the small retaining wall the both morphed back to their human forms. Ron opens the door and walked into the house, he automatically turned up the stairs.

"I'll let Ginny in then," Harry said with a smile. Ron stopped, shrugged and continued up the stairs without even looking back.

Harry walked down the hall and into the kitchen; he strolled up to the back door and opened it up to let in a frustrated and cold Ginny Weasley. She frowned at Harry then realized it wasn't her brother and smiled.

"Took your time didn't you and where's my dipshit of a brother?" Ginny said quietly as they made their way to Harries room. Harry was about to answer when they walked into his room and found Ron asleep on his bed. They both smiled. Harry leant over and gave Ginny a passionate kiss and lay down next to her on Ron's bed.

"Did you have a good day babe?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah it was great Hun, but I've got to get some sleep, we have to go home for a bit tomorrow. You can come if you want, Charlie is home for a bit and he wants to see Sirius so you could take him," Ginny replied in a tired voice.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and stay that way the whole night.

Harry awoke to Ron throwing a pillow into his face. He pushed the feather filled thing off his face and rubbed his eyes. He looked at where Ginny was the night before and was startled that she wasn't there.

"She's having a shower mate and don't stress your uncle, aunty and cousin left early and went to some Amusement park or something," Ron said and then he continued, "Oh and they didn't see her so they just thought it was me and you."

Harry smiled, he was starting to get used to this new scared Uncle Vernon. He was glad he got to see his friends but when he asked if Ron could stay he was amazed that Vernon agreed.

"Alright that's good man so when are we leaving for the burrow?" Harry asked sleepily as he sat up on the bed.

"Change of plan bro, Ginny got an owl this morning telling her to meet Mad-eye at muggle Bristol and he'd show us to the new meeting house. Reckon we could scare Moody?" Ron said smiling at the last part.

"Ronald. You won't scare mad-eye because he would curse you into oblivion," Ginny yelled as she walked into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. She smiled at Harry and then gave him a kiss. Ron jumped off the bed and shielded his eyes.

"I'm going down stairs and having some breakfast," he half bellowed as he half-sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. Harry chuckled to himself and Ginny giggled, they both shrugged then Harry got up and moved into the bathroom and got into the shower.

Harry got out of the shower and threw on some of his new clothes, a pair of knee length skinny jeans and a purple zip-up vest, and as he walked down the stairs the exquisite smell of Ginny's cooking wafted towards him.

He walked into the kitchen just as she served up six omelets onto three plates. She looked up as he entered and walked back over to the stove and picked up a frying pan full of bacon and distributed it onto the three plates.

"We're leaving as soon as we finish breakfast," Ron yawned, halfway between chewing eggs and bacon. Harry looked at him and shrugged. Ginny sighed and shook her head then started eating her breakfast. Harry smiled and dug in as well.

They ate in silence and once they had finished Ginny flicked her wand and the plates, pans and cutlery all placed themselves into the sink and started washing themselves.

"I'm so glad that Dumbledore convinced the ministry to let you do magic and take the trace off you," Ginny said while getting a backpack off the sofa in the living room.

"It makes life so much easier," she continued and flicked her wand again and the dishes put themselves away.

"Yeah and I'm surprised at how quick it took Sirius to teach us to become animagi," Harry added. Ron nodded along with him and stood. Harry followed his movement and they walked to the front door and waited for Ginny.

Ginny threw the pack on her back and locked the back door. As she walked towards the front door she morphed into a snow leopard. Harry smiled at her and opened the door. She sprinted out to the street and then turned down to the park that joined to Mongolia crescent.

Ron and Harry smiled at each other then Ron morphed into a bear and followed his sister. Harry closed the door as he walked out and started to run in his human form to the park. Once on the boundary he used a newly found spell to teleport to the other side of the park, then he did it again to the end of the street and then he morphed into his wolf form having caught up with the two Weasley's.

'_I hate it when you Blink, it makes me feel slower than I already am,'_ Ron said, though it came out in a moan in his bear form. Harry gave his wolfish grin and then looked at the snow leopard. Harry raised his eye-brows as did Ginny.

'_Shall we go then,'_ Harry asked them. They both nodded and the trio sprinted down the street and out into the open fields. Harry and Ginny took it in turns to take the lead, and Ron always taking the rear of the group. They launched over barbed wire fences every so often and occasionally had to sprint across highways and roads.

After a few hours there was a bellow from Ron behind them.

'_Oi I need a feed and a drink can we stop. We've been running for hours,'_ he shouted at them as they slowed. Harry quickly morphed back to a human form and stretched. Ginny did the same but instead of stretching she checked her watch.

"Alright we can have ten minutes rest but the letter said that moody was leaving Bristol at twelve o'clock and its ten thirty now," Ginny said in an annoyed voice. She quickly threw her bag off and got out some bottles of water for everyone.

"Come on Gins we are only about forty-five minutes out of Bristol, we'll easily make it," Harry said in an affectionate voice that irritated Ginny further.

"Look let's just hurry up and eat and get moving again," she snapped at him and threw two sandwiches at him. He gave her a smile and she shot him back an annoyed look.

"Don't mind me I'm just the one that wanted to eat in the first place," Ron said. He walked over and grabbed some sandwiches out of the backpack. He walked a few meters away from them and completely ignored them. Ginny shrugged and continued eating and drinking without a word.

"I'm sorry Gins it's just you know that I don't like being told what to do, and ron sorry for ignoring you so much man," Harry exclaimed. She turned to him with a smile.

"I'm sorry to I just really need to see mum," Ginny replied to him. Ron walked back over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

It's all good man we know you've had a lot to deal with lately but at least you got us to lean on hey mate?" Ron said to him with a smile. Ginny walked over and hugged Harry and then turned to pack away all her things from lunch. Harry cleaned up his stuff and walked over to a nearby tree to relieve himself.

Once he'd finished he walked back to the other two who were packing up the remnants of Ron lunch. Harry flicked his wand and all of the scraps disappeared.

"Shall we go now guys?" he asked them and then, without waiting for an answer, he turned and started sprinting. He jumped into the air and morphed into a wolf. The other two followed his movement.

They sprinted the last few miles to Bristol in about half an hour and they morphed just outside the city and Ginny got out the water bottles again. They drank as they walked into the city and found the café that they were meant to meet Moody.


	2. First Day of Summer Off the Train

I own nothing bar most of the plot, The most talented J.K. Rowling Owns everything.

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

'_Animal speech'_

First Day of Summer – Off The Train.

This Chapter is devoted to keeperoliver my first ever reviewer.

* * *

Harry stepped off the train with his trunk; he gazed around the platform looking for the familiar red hair of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione followed him out with their trunks.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione over here kids," Molly called out over the crowd waving her hand in the air. Harry looked over and saw her surrounded by a lot of other wizards and witches that he'd never met. Harry looked back at Ron with his eye brows raised, as he walked over to the group. Ron shrugged at him and followed.

Harry got to the group and got a huge hug from Molly and when she released him and smiled one of the wizards beside her swiftly put out his hand and Harry shook it.

"Hello Harry I'm Mike Savage. I'm an Auror who used to work with Mad-eye pleased to meet you," the man said. Harry looked him in the face eyes wide and a quizzical look.

"What so since fudge doesn't believe me he's getting people to obviously follow me?" Harry said rudely to the Auror. The man looked shocked for a second and then regained his composure.

"No Mr. Potter I'm here to inform you that Rufus Scrimgeour, my boss and head of the Auror Office, has appealed to the minister saying that he believed you and that you should have some sort of defense against the dark lord. The minister says that since Scrimgeour believes you he now believes you," Savage replied to Harry in an extremely official and to the point voice. Harry was about to speak when Savage continued.

"Having followed his advice the Minister has agreed to allow you to use magic outside of Hogwarts and has set a guard to be with you at all times," Savage finished his speech a bit breathless. Harry took this in and smiled.

"So I get a bunch of Auror's around me at my uncles house? No thanks I'd rather die than have to explain that," Harry said with a chuckle. Savage smiled back at him, making Harry feel inferior.

"No I'm afraid that the Auror Office cannot afford to lose any men so the Minister has decided that you should pick you own guards," Mike told him. Harry smiled and looked over the man's shoulder.

"That's why all these people are here then. I couldn't pick any one of these people because they aren't the people I would want. The person I do want is my godfather, but nobody believes me that he didn't kill Peter Pettigrew. With that said though why does Scrimgeour believe me about Voldemort," everyone that was listening, including Savage, gave a shiver.

"Scrimgeour said you would ask about Sirius Black and he told me to give you this," Savage answered and gave Harry an official looking envelope. Harry took the envelope and began to open it.

"You still didn't answer my question Mr. Savage. Why does Rufus Scrimgeour believe me, why does he think Voldemort is back?" Harry said while opening the envelope. Everyone shivered again and Savage grimaced.

"I don't know why he believes you but I think it has something to do with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore. I know for a fact that it was Dumbledore himself that originally suggested that you be allowed to use your magic outside of school," Savage replied. Harry having taken the letter out of the envelope and read it laughed.

"So Sirius is no longer being tracked by the ministry and has had his complete record wiped clean," Harry explained aloud what the letter had said and then proceeded to laugh.

"Well since my godfather has been freed and I am to live with him as per my parents will I guess I could still choose some others," Harry continued.

"Yes I believe so Harry, please make your decision so I can tell Mr. Scrimgeour, though Dumbledore has requested you stay with your aunty and uncle for a period of time," he said to Harry. Harry thought for a second and smiled.

"Well there are only three other people I would lay this upon and that's because they are the one that said they would never leave my side. I would like to choose Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginny Weasley as my guard. If that can't be done then I won't have a guard," Harry said to Savage. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp and mutter something about Ginny, Ron and Hermione were underage but Savage nodded.

"I will have to talk to Mr. Scrimgeour and see if that would be alright and I shall get some Auror's to accompany you to your aunty and uncles house," Savage answered but stopped halfway through by a hand on his shoulder. Savage turned and started to back away from the man.

"That will be unnecessary Mr. umm Savage is it?" Sirius Black said to the man. In that instant many people screamed and several shot stunning spells in Sirius' direction. Harry, with his near lightning quick reflexes, deflected each one of them.

"STOP!" Harry yelled to the milling crowd. They all stopped and looked at him and he shook the letter in front of him.

"This letter is from the minister himself and it states that Sirius Black is no longer counted as a criminal and has been cleared of all charges," he bellowed at the crowd of Hogwarts students and their parents. Everyone was still tense when Neville Longbottom walked over to Sirius and shook his hand.

"Hi Mr. Black I'm Neville Longbottom," Neville said to Sirius smiled.

"Hi Neville, how's your grandmother? Oh and I am sorry to hear about your parents," Sirius said to him. Neville nodded to him and shook his hand again.

"She's good sir and thanks. I have to go I suppose I shall see you here next year," he said then turned and left with his grandmother.

"Shall we go and see your uncle and aunty now Harry?" Sirius asked him. Harry nodded and walked with his godfather out into muggle London.

* * *

Ok so 2 chapters in 2 days is good my get fewer soon as i am starting a new job

Please Read and Review.

Depending on how many reviews I get I should be able to devote a chapter to most people.


	3. First Day of Summer Family Interaction

I own nothing bar most of the plot, The most talented J.K. Rowling Owns everything.

"Normal speech"

'Thought'

'_Animal speech'_

First Day of Summer – Family Interaction.

Ok this is going to be a Very short chapter because I wanted to give you one today and I'm on the bus going home.

* * *

Harry and Sirius walked off leaving the group of Witches and Wizards in shock. They both nodded to the guard and walked through the gateway into the muggle half of the station. The first people to snap out of their shock were Ron, Hermione and Ginny who quickly followed the pair off platform nine and three quarters.

Harry and Sirius slowly walked over to Vernon and Petunia, the former glaring at Sirius who was wearing full dark grey robes.

"Hello Petunia, it's been a while. Nearly seventeen years hasn't it," Sirius stated with a smile, and then he nodded his head at her. Petunia made a face as if trying to figure out who he was when Vernon's eyes widened.

"You, your that murderer that escaped prison two years ago," he stuttered at Sirius and started backing away, dragging Petunia with him.

"Now I remember you. Black," Petunia spat at Sirius, who smiled at them both then looked down at Harry who was standing next to him.

"Good, good. Now onto business," Sirius started to say when Vernon cut him off.

"Hold on, how do you know my wife and why is my nephew with you?" he spluttered with a perplexed look on his face.

"Dursley, I am you nephews godfather and an ex fling of your wife's. As I was saying I will be staying nearby your house during the summer for Harry's protection. Before you interrupt me again the reason behind this is that the man that killed Lily and James, Lord Voldemort, is back again. With that said I have to see a friend about staying with her," Sirius said with a serious tone in his voice. Petunia made an eep noise at the words Lord Voldemort and shuddered.

"Wait since you're his god father why can't he stay with you?" Vernon put in.

"Because Vernon there are certain things you will never understand about magic. Now harry I will be staying with--

* * *

Ok I know its short and a cliff hanger and I am about to get off the bus sorry guys.


End file.
